1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to anti-sabotage devices. In a further aspect this invention relates to a device to prevent the insertion of a blocking member into the tail pipe of a military vehicle.
2. Prior Art
In general, commercial vehicles are not exposed to the hazards of sabotage by having the exhaust systems intentionally blocked. If there is an intentional or unintentional blockage, the system failure will cause an inconvenience but would not represent a clear and present danger. The situation for military vehicles is markedly different where a vehicle being rendered even temporarily inactive can have fatal consequences. Situations where military vehicles are being sabotaged have become increasingly frequent as military forces have assumed long term caretaker roles requiring the forces to occupy fixed positions in hostile foreign countries for extended periods of time. In such positions there exist numerous opportunities for civilian and paramilitary individuals to pass in close proximity to a vehicle with the intent to disable the vehicle for a short period of time in order to prevent the rapid deployment of the vehicle to the site of a disturbance or the escape of the force if subjected to hostile actions. Even a short hiatus in availability of the vehicle can expose the users to danger or prevent their being available for duty.
A military force generally uses a large number of different vehicles having markedly different tail pipe characteristics in diameter, shape and configuration with a variety of possible curves to be accommodated. It would be desirable to have a tail pipe protective device that could be used on any of the various military vehicles likely to be used in a policing action. Such a device would have a structure that prevents insertion of a blocking device or substance into the exhaust outlet of a tail pipe. This requires that at least a portion of the device be located at a distance from the terminus of the exhaust outlet. Further, the portion of the device attached to the tail pipe assembly must be easily deformed so as to conform to the outer surface of the particular tail pipe closely enough to be firmly clamped into engagement with the tail pipe to prevent the device from being disengaged.